True Love or Too Late?
by CallMeSasstria
Summary: this is an America x Fem!Romania fan fiction I wrote a while ago, it is probably OOC and there will probably be some grammatical errors but I do hope you enjoy the read !


Background Knowledge: Alfred and Alexandrenia (Alexa) have been dating for a few years and now they are in collage together, but towards the time the summer Olympics are going to begin and Alexa has been training vigorously for the gymnastics competition well needless to say Alfred is feeling and little left out and maybe even feeling abandoned? What will become of these two lover's? Stay tuned to find out~!

Thump..Thump..Thump.. that was the sound the Romanian girl's feet had made as they came crashing down on to the balance beam. She was practicing and planning on competing in the summer Olympics one that she would be living for early the next morning and would be gone for three weeks due to it.. that was something her lover had a hard time coping with even if it was just at the thought of it! It had also bothered him that the day before she was leaving she was training when they should be spending time together! I mean she was going to be gone for three weeks after all.  
Alfred sighed walking in to the gymnastics building and he saw Alexa sitting on the benches.  
"Hei iubi!" she smiled and called to him but the smile was never returned back to her.  
"We need to talk." Alfred spoke somewhat quietly.  
A look of concern slowly grew on to her face. "About what..?" she asked looking in to his eyes.  
"Us" he responded looking away from her.. he couldn't do what he was about to do.. not while looking at her, he knew he would never say it if he did. "I don't think we should see each other anymore.." he spoke again not looking at her but past her.  
Tears welled in to her eye's. Was this really happening..? She certainly couldn't and didn't want to believe it! "W-What..? W-Why..?!" she tried to fight off her tears.  
"It's just.. you have other priorities and I'm just getting in the way.. you really can't convince me otherwise.. We haven't been really spending anytime together except for last night.. and now you're going to be gone for three weeks.. I just can't handle that.. but I hope we can still be friends." he spoke sorrowfully and that's when he looked at her.  
She was crying now and certainly wasn't looking at him "Almost 8 years... we have been together for 8 years.. and now you're throwing it away for what!" she looked up crying "This was going to be my last time Alfred that's why I was training so hard! I was going to give it all because there is no next time because I wanted to be with you!" Her tear's fell faster as she picked up her things. "I know I haven't been able to be with you so much and I know that you wouldn't be able to handle it so I was going to ask you to come with me... but that doesn't matter any longer" And before the dumbfounded and idiotic American could respond she was gone. Then he himself had started to cry and fell to his knee's he just lost his true love.. and it was all his fault.  
That night Alexa had gotten all of her things from her and Alfred's well now just Alfred's apartment and moved them to her trainer's who of which would be helping her move back home after the event's where over, but as for Alfred he went to the bar needing a drink and was not home nor expecting Alexa's things to be completely gone.  
~Time Skip till the Next Morning~  
All night Alfred had laid in bed thinking of what to do.. should he really move on.. or go after her but he laid in his bed until the time Alexandrenia would be heading to the airport that's when he decided that he didn't want her in his life.. no he /needed/ her.  
Quickly without a second thought Alfred put on his shoes, still wearing his clothes from yesterday, and ran out the door making his way to the airport speeding on his motorcycle only hoping to make it there in time but sadly enough he made it just as the plane was boarding and the flight had been booked solid.  
That however did not stop him, he then bought a plane ticket to Los Angeles, California the place in which the Olympics were going to be held that year, but the only bad part about it was that he had to wait a week.. so the question remains  
Will there still be time to fix his mistake...?


End file.
